The Silver Mask of Heero Yuy
by Morrigan428
Summary: A spell is placed upon a warrior to hide his face until he finds true love


DISCLAIMER: I don't own GW, (if I knew who did I'd credit them for it, but I don't). No money here. None given, none taken, so please don't sue me. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Why Beauty and the Beast you ask when they who know me well are aware I'm not into writing stories with magic in them? Well, B+B pretty much seems to me the heart in some ways of Heero and Relena's relationship. Yes, I know we mostly associate Heero with dynamite, self-destruct devices, and the words "I'm going to kill you." Yes, I know roses are usually Trieze's thing. Yes, I know masks are Zech's trademark. Yes, I know despite the fact that I like her Mariemaia is evil in this fic, (Dorothy is pretty much Dorothy, okay she's OOC too), and yes I know this fic is as AU as it can get. And finally yes, I know I'm boring you so I'll get on with the warnings and stuff. 

Warnings: non-yaoi, AU, crossover, OOC, angst, sap, PG-Rated etc... Did I forget anything? 

Archive: Yes, just email me if you want it.

Feedback: You're asking me, the feedback hog? YES! Please! 

THE SILVER MASK OF HEERO YUY

PROLOGUE

In a war torn land a young knight named Odin rode his horse into the gates of his castle. At the age of 13 he was made a knight. His parents were unknown to him and he was raised by a mad "wizard" named simply "J". He too had died a short while ago. So alone, as sorrow followed him even in his very home, his warrior heart was strong and good. As he made his way from the stables into the relative warmth of his home, his manservant, known to many as Trowa ran up to him. 

"Sir, there is a girl-child here that DEMANDS to see you." 

"A child? What does she want?" 

"I do not know sir, but be careful. I do not believe she is to be trusted." 

The knight nodded. "Show her into the main hall." 

"Yes, my lord." Trowa bowed, and as swiftly as a sprinting cat ran off. 

Perplexed the young knight made his way to the main hall, and awaited his visitor. As he waited he spotted a cut rose in the vase. His roses were his pride and what brought him peace. In such a war torn world, one began to appreciate the smaller beauties more as the nightmares surrounded you. Going over to where the vase sat, he bent over to take in its scent. 

"I see you have an eye for beauty my lord." said a childish voice behind him that was followed by a mischievous giggle. 

The knight turned to the owner of the voice, to be greeted with what seemed a child, but could well be an enchantress. She had hair of flame, and blue dancing eyes- full of mischief. She was dressed in a white silk gown that fell to her ankles, giving her an illusion of innocence. 

"You wished to see me?" 

"That I did my lord. I am Mariemaia." 

"What is your purpose then?" the knight asked suspiciously. 

A giggle erupted from the child's lips. "You have proved to be a great warrior. You believe you are strong and wise. I have come to see if you are right." 

A chill swept through the knight's body. "How?" 

"Tell me what the feeling of true love is like, and where beauty really lies." she said cryptically, stepping closer to the knight. 

"Why?" he asked then shook his head and decided to give it a shot. "Beauty lies in the eyes of each unique person to judge. Who am I to say? Love is selfless, forgiving, admiring," he answered trying to hold his ground without expression as the child stepped closer. 

"That could be true, but how do you really know? Perhaps it isn't as you say." 

"Child, I must leave..." the knight said wavering between running, fighting and wonder. 

"You have a beautiful face, but what if no one could see it? What if beauty was hidden? What if love is cold and hard?" Mariemaia said a horrible mischief in her voice that stated she was up to no good. 

Frightened by this the knight whimpered out, "Please, have..." 

"What if no one could see your face? Who would you be on the inside and out?" Mariemaia continued. The knight backed up against the wall. An evil smile came to the girl's face as she said, "Let's find out." She laughed. A horrible blood chilling laugh. 

"LEAVE!" the knight shouted in fright. 

"And if I don't what will you do? No chains can hold me, no cell can keep me. I am a child of magic... what will you do to stop me?" she replied with a smirk of over confidence. 

A grave smile came to the knight's face. What could he do if she was a child of magic? " I will kill you." he answered in a monotone. 

"Really?" She snickered. She laughed again and suddenly a ball of fire appeared and started growing when she out stretched her hand. "Then do it." 

The knight reached for his dagger and threw it just as Mariemaia threw her ball of inferno at him. Each took the intended blow meant for them. Mariemaia collapsed on the floor in pain. On Odin's face something was shaping. It blinded him, and it hurt. 

"Master!" he thought he heard his servant Duo yell. The next moment he was staring up at the faces of some of his servants. Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Hilde, and Wufei. With worried looks they peered back down at him. 

"My God... his face..." Trowa replied. 

"A mask..." Wufei said in wonder. 

"A mask he can not take off for it's enchanted." Quatre said looking at the mask carefully. He had studied the magical arts since he was a child. 

"But there must be a cure!" Hilde cried. "Quatre? You seem to know a lot about these things..."

Quatre nodded. "It's an old but powerful spell. It can only be broken by a beautiful virgin of pure heart. She must learn to love him and consent to marriage. It is the only way. " Quatre looked over at the red rose. //His roses will be his power and what he will love the most. For they represent the power of love. // 

"The castle!" Hilde shrieked. 

"What's happening?!" Duo shouted. 

Around them the castle disappeared and they found themselves in another one- beautiful as ever but seeping with enchantment. 

"Enchantment is as enchantment does, and all of you shall know its spell. Knight! Your roses will be your joy, your savior, and the heart of your power. Tend them well," said the child in her last breaths. Hilde screamed as she saw her own body and those around her- all but Odin disappear from vision. 

"What is this devilry!" shouted Wufei then looked down at the knight, as Odin tried desperately to see those before him. Yet saw nothing. "Such is unspeakable sir. She seeks to rob you of all honor. We cannot call you by your real name for the sake of it. I suggest we call you by another name to keep in secrecy this trouble, yet let your real name go on to survive in honor." Wufei bent down and laid an unseen hand on his master's shoulder. "What name shall we call you by sir?" 

The knight looked up at them with blue eyes that were red as he fought off tears. Then somewhere inside of him he found a new strength. With it the knight answered in a monotone," Heero. Heero Yuy." 


End file.
